The New Girl
by xXEliLoverXx
Summary: Vivian Descoudres, Clare's almost-cousin, has just moved to Degrassi and quickly notices the secret feelings Eli and Clare have for each other. Vivian and Adam quickly devise a plan to get them together, but was falling in love apart of the plan?
1. Chapter 1

"Vivian! Vivian! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Clare hollered up the stairs at her cousin.

"I'm coming Clare! It's just school anyway. Missing one class isn't the end of the world. Or do you wanna hurry so you can see that Eli boy you talk about so much?" Vivian said with a chuckle and a smirk.

"N-no! I just, umm, don't want to be late!" Clare yelled as a blush found it's way onto her cheeks.

"Clare, I'm just teasing." Vivian said as she finally trotted down the stairs. "So how do I look?" she asked. She had on a black tank top with a white skull pattern, way-to-tight black skinny jeans, a "Dead Hand" wrist band, and black and white converse. Her straight fox red hair fell a few inches below her shoulders and hung over one eye and her golden eyes were sparkling. To Clare, she looked like a ginger Eli with boobs_. _

"You look great Viv, now come on. We're gonna be late if we don't run!" Clare said, dragging Vivian out the door. They ran for about 5 minutes until Clare saw a familiar black hearse pull up beside them.

"Need a lift, Blue Eyes?" Eli asked from the drivers seat. Clare was ecstatic about not being late but then she realized, a hearse only had two seats.

"I don't think we'll both fit…" replied a disappointed Clare.

"One of you can ride in the back. Adam's already sitting back there and he isn't complaining. On one condition though…" Eli said with a devious gleam in his eye. "You get to ride up front with me, Blue Eyes." he said with a wink. Clare smiled and hopped up front with Eli and Vivian found her way to the back of the hearse, smiling at the peculiar looking boy sitting in the back corner.

"Hi, I'm Vivian, Clare's cousin." she said, holding her hand out to him.

"Adam." he said, smiling, as he shook her hand. He peered down and saw her Dead Hand bracelet.

"You like Dead Hand?" he said as his smile grew. He was starting to like this girl.

"They're like my favorite band? Have you heard their new song? It's epic!"

"Yeah. Not to long ago Me and Eli went to one of their shows with a friend."

"Really? Dude, ya'll suck!" Vivian said with a southern twang.

"Ya'll? Where are you from?" he asked

"Florida. It's way down south in North America."

"Wow. And you came all the way up here to go to school?"

"Nah. I got kicked out and Clare's parents decided to take me in since they had all the extra room since Darcy left."

"Why'd they kick you out?"

"Er, It's a long story…" she said awkwardly, then they heard a voice from the front.

"So, Vivian, since your Clare-Bear here's cousin-" Clare hit him in the shoulder for the unwanted nickname and he feigned hurt. "Ouch! As I was saying before I was rudely hit in the arm, do you have and embarrassing stories about Clare-Bear?" That earned him another hit in the arm.

"Again with the violence!"

"Well there was that kid, Wesley I think his name was, that she gave a-"

"Vivian! That's none of his business!" Clare screamed, cutting Vivian off.

"Um, guys? As much as I'd love to sit here and watch you 3 fight and Eli and Clare flirt, We're here." Adam said with a laugh.

And with that, They all hoped out of Eli's hearse to begin another drama filled day at Degrassi.


	2. Chapter 2 Sort of a filler chapter

**Vivian's P.O.V.**

"Hey Adam?" I whispered as we walked up the steps to Degrassi, so Eli and Clare wouldn't hear me.

"Yeah?" He asked, smiling brightly at me.

"What's going on with Eli and Clare?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well they flirt, they hold hands, and they always seem so happy around each other. Why don't they go out? It's clear that they're perfect for each other."

"You know I'm not really sure. I think they're just oblivious to each others feelings."

"Well Adam, my friend, I have a plan." I said with a mischievous smirk. And with that final statement, I said my good byes to everyone and ran off to find my first class.

**Clare's P.O.V.**

I wonder what Vivian and Adam were whispering about? Maybe nothing, though I wouldn't bet on it with Vivian being involved. She's always up to something.

"Alright class, today's writing assignment will be to write a story centered around a character based off of someone you are close to. The story must be at least 5 pages long and you must have your English partner read and edit it before it is turned in. Any questions?" Mrs. Dawes asked, though she didn't wait for any hands to pop up before she continued with our lesson. She kept saying something about how character development was really important in a story but I wasn't really listening (St. Clare not listening? Crazy right?). I never really did in this class, considering Eli sat right behind me. He was just sitting there, paying absolutely no attention to Mrs. Dawes, and coloring his nails with a black sharpie. It still amazed me how I could get along so well with someone so opposite of me. But they say opposites attract right? In my case, that couldn't be more right.

**Vivian's P.O.V.**

"Adam!" I yelled across the cafeteria, waving him over to where I was in the cafeteria. He smiled at me and walked over.

"I decided how we're going to get Eli and Clare together!" I yelled, knowing they hadn't walked into the cafeteria yet. A cute smile spread across Adam's face and I could feel heat rising to my cheeks. You'd blush to if he smiled at you all adorably like that!

"Really? How?"

"Clare and I are going to have a little party. Her parents are away today for marriage counseling retreat. It'll be perfect! You can invite Drew and Clare can invite Alli and Sav, and Sav can invite whoever he wants."

"That sounds like a lot of fun but how will it get Eli and Clare together?" Adam asked me. A smirk oozed onto my face.

"I have a few party game tricks up my sleeve." I said slyly.

"Hey Viv, Adam." I jumped as I heard Clare's voice from behind me.

"What are you guys whispering about?" she asked.

"Well Clare. Adam and I just came up with an idea for me to get better acquainted with the students of Degrassi. We're having a party!"

"We can't have a party! What if my parents find out?"

"Clare, you really need to learn to let loose more. They can't find out. They're hours away at some marriage counseling thing until next Tuesday and they'd call if they planned on coming home early. So party it is"

"Alright then." she said. Adam looked surprised that she agreed but I knew she would. She always does with a little persuading on my part.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out! A day or two after chapter 2 was written, my laptop crashed, so I've been without internet since then. But now, my laptop has been cured! I'll be trying to get at least one chapter a week out (hopefully more) and again, I am so sorry about the wait. I really hope you can all forgive me and continue to read my story. I've already started chapter four so it should be out really soon. I'm hoping to have it up before the weekend is over **

**Clare's POV**

The rest of the school day went by in a blur. I didn't really pay much attention to anything because I was too excited about Vivian's little party. I was a bit skeptic at first, but after a little bit of thinking I decided it would be a nice way to get me closer to Eli. Vivian had always had a knack for making parties… interesting, so I figure she has a few games up her sleeves. And really, I needed all the help I could get with Eli. One second I think he's head over heels for me and then the next it's back to the friend zone.

"Hey, Blue Eyes!" I heard Eli yell as he jogged up the hall to me. _Speak of the devil… _

"Hey Eli. Um… How was the rest of your school day?" I asked. Lame, I know, but I didn't know anything else to talk about.

"Eh, It was alright. I spent most of the day thinking about your little party. Exactly how crazy do things get with Vivian around?"

"Well…" I said uneasily.

"She makes thing… fun."

"Good, because I can't wait to see her make my little Saint-Clare let loose." He said with that annoying smirk of his.

"She can't make me do anything." I said back matter-of-factly.

"Of course she can't." He said sarcastically. "She got you to agree to a party at your house while your parents are away in seconds. I'd love to see what she can talk you into doing at a party." I blushed a little, hoping he didn't see it. At another party I went to with Vivian, I ended up in a closet biting Wesley's neck.

"Glad to see I make you nervous, Edwards." He chuckled. Guess he caught it.

"Or is it an old party memory coming back? Is my Saint-Clare less of a Saint than I thought?" He said with his smirk back in place. I slapped him in the arm with a bit more force than I had intended too.

"You know Edwards, talking to you can be really dangerous to a guy's health." And with that final statement we walked to Eli's hearse and waited for Adam and Vivian.

**Vivian's POV**

"Adam!" I yelled down the hall as I ran towards him.

"Hey Vivian. Sup?"

"I have more Eclare Schemes!" she yelld with excitement in her voice.

"Since when are we out to get cute little chocolate covered treats?" He replied with confusion evident in his voice. She giggled a little and then continues.

"Eclare as in Eli and Clare put together. I've decided it's their new couple name."

"Don't they need to actually be a couple to have one of those?" he asked.

"When we're through with them, they will be one. Then they can have lots of cute little emo goody-two-shoes kids and we can be their god parents!" I squealed. Adam just laughed.

"First things first. We actually have to get them together."

**~Later At the Edwards Home~**

"Vivian, this party's fun but Eli and Clare haven't done anything but talk. How can we fix that?" Adam asked me, having to yell over the music. The house was filled with kids and the music was blaring, but Eli still hadn't even asked Clare to dance yet.

"Adam, my inexperienced little friend, have you ever heard of 'Never Have I Ever'? "

"What is that?" he asked. His innocence just made him that much more adorable.

"Well, you say something you haven't done, and everyone who has done it removes an article of clothing." I replied slyly. He frowned.

"I'm not exactly up for getting naked in front of a bunch of kids I barely know…" he said uneasily. It almost sounded like there was a bigger reason behind his not wanting to play, but I let it slide.

"Don't worry, We'll keep it PG-13. You won't have to remove anything you don't want to." I promised.

"Well alright…" He said. He still sounded uneasy, but at least he agreed.

Adam and I got all the kids in a big circle in the Edwards living room and told them about the game. Some were nervous and some were a excited, but Eli and Clare both looked like they wanted to jump each other then and there. And, to add to the sexual tension, I decided to set the mood with some music. I quickly changed the song to 'Sexting' by Blood On The Dance Floor. Finally, it was time for me to start the game.

"Never have I ever driven a car." I said. I figured I'd start off easy so Eli and Clare wouldn't catch on to the plan. Eli, Clare, some kid named Drew, the Muslim girl beside him named Alli, and a few other kids took off a shoe.

"Never have I ever disobeyed my parents." Some kid I didn't know said. Everyone in the room except him lost their other shoe.

"Never have I ever liked someone in this room." Another one said. These kids were getting pretty helpful. Eli, Adam, Me, and a few other kids removed our first sock, but since Clare hadn't had any on, she had to take off her plaid shirt and was left with a tight black undershirt that left little to the imagination. She blushed and Eli looked like his eyes were about to fall out of his skull. The game continues for a while until Eli was left in nothing but his black acid wash skinny jeans, Clare was in her undershirt and jean shorts, Adam was still mostly dressed, and I was in a tank top and girl boxers. You could honestly cut Eli and Clare's sexual tension with a knife.

My job here is done. I dug through the pile of clothes for a watch.

"Well look at the time. I think it's about time to end this party." I said. I heard some 'awws' and some sad sighs, but everyone listened and got up to leave.

"Adam? Eli? Would you two mind staying and helping us clean up?"

**Clare's POV**

"Adam? Eli? Would you two mind staying and helping us clean up?" I heard Vivian ask. Adam quickly agreed and then walked off with Vivian to the kitchen, and Eli just nodded as we pulled all our clothes back on.

"Well that was… fun." Eli said with a nervous look on his face.

"Y- yeah it was. So let's start cleaning up?" I replied. It was more of a question than a statement. We picked up for a few minutes in silence on opposite sides of the room until I finished my side, then I went to help Eli. I leaned down to grab a discarded cup of who knows what on the floor and he reached for it too. Our hands bushed ever so slightly and we both pulled away. I could feel the blush forming on my cheeks as I looked up at his face. His deep, dark emeralds were staring straight into my bright blue sapphires with an emotion I knew I'd seen before, but I just wasn't sure where.

_That day when we were in front of the dot… _I remembered it all too clearly. I'd pinned him to a tree after he'd made me scream at the top of my lungs in public. We were laughing and just having fun at first, but then all the fun ceased when we realized how close we were. I knew neither of us wanted to break away, but we did anyway.

Eli leaned forward slightly, ripping me from my flashback, and I felt myself doing the same.


	4. Chapter 4

**Clare's POV**

He leaned closer, as did I and when our lips were but centimeters apart… he jumped up and went to clean another corner of the room. I wasn't happy, to say the least.

**Vivian's POV**

"Eli, you idiot! What's wrong with you?" I whisper-yelled, knowing he wouldn't actually hear me. I turned to Adam and began my mini-rant.

"Adam! Did you see that? They were so close to kissing and then he just got up and walked away! Why the heck would he do that? Clare must be so embarrassed, though he clearly leaned in first. He obviously likes her so why not kiss her already?"

"I have no idea. He talks about her all the time, so I don't think him not liking her is the reason. I'll have to talk to him about it tomorrow." He answered calmly. I ran a hand through me hair and let out a loud sigh.

"Well we might as well let you and Eli get home then. Me and Clare can clean the rest of the house."

"Nah, I want to help, and while we clean we can come up with a few more schemes." He said with a laugh. I nodded.

"Alright, but what if things are all awkward now? How do we fix it?" I asked him.

"I'm not really sure, but in the mean time, do you remember that assignment Mrs. Dawes gave us today? The one about writing a story based off of someone in our lives?"

"Yeah, I remember. Why?"

"I think we may be able to use that to our advantage. Exactly how opposed are you to writing steamy vampire fanfiction about Eli and Clare?" Adam asked me with a smirk. I couldn't help but laugh, remembering Clare's little 'Declan' phase.

"Adam, my friend, I think I may be rubbing off on you. That is a lovely plan, and it helps that we're English partner's, just like Eli and Clare. How about we come up with the story together, and then you write it in Eli's point of view, and I write it in Clare's?"

"I think that's a great idea." He said, and then we started discussing our story as we cleaned.

**~The Next Day~**

** Clare's POV**

"Eli." I whispered, as I walked up to him in the hall. We had about 7 minutes before class started, so I though this would be a good time to confront him about last night.

"Clare." He said back. His voice was empty and quite, like mine.

"I'm really sorry about when we were cleaning last night. I think I just had a little too much to drink. I wasn't really thinking straight." I lied. I hadn't drunk anything but soda last night.

"It wasn't your fault. I think I had a bit much to drink too." He said, but I knew it was a lie. I was with him that whole night, and he hadn't drank a thing.

"So are we cool?" he asked. I guess I had to let the lie slide. We were, after all, on thin ice.

"Yeah, we're cool." I replied. He smirked and slung his arm around my shoulders, and then we made our way to English class.

**Vivian's POV**

"Hey Adam." I said as I walked in to Mrs. Dawes' class.

"Hey, Vivian. Have you seen Eli and Clare today?" He replied.

"Well of course I've seen Clare, considering we live in the same house, but she didn't even mention Eli today. Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah, but he didn't tell me anything. All he said was that he'd had too much to drink and that he wasn't thinking strait when it happened."

"He drinks?"

"Nope, and I know he didn't drink last night, but I didn't want him to think I was interrogating him, so I didn't push the subject any further." Just as Adam said that, Eli and Clare came walking through the door, with his arm securely wrapped around her shoulders. I looked over at Clare, questioning her with my eyes, but she just shook her head. I leaned closer to Adam and to whisper in his ear.

"Even if this didn't work, we still have our English papers." I told him.

"Good morning, class." Mrs. Dawes said as she entered the classroom. "I have a bit more information for you all on your writing projects. You and your partner will have to act out a scene from each of your stories and video tape it for the class…" I drowned out the rest of her directions and glanced over at Eli and Clare. They both looked like they were about to crap their pants. I'm betting they wrote about each other. I mentally laughed at them for a few seconds, then I realized two things. The first thing: Me and Adam would have to act out two scenes from what were probably the dirtiest stories we'd ever written. The second thing: I wasn't so sure that that was such a bad thing.

I quickly glanced at Adam and saw that he was as red as a tomato. I wonder if he's as nervous about this as I am. I pondered this thought a bit until I felt a piece of balled up paper hit me in the head. I unrolled it quietly so Mrs. Dawes wouldn't notice and read:

Any particular reason Adam turned beet red at the idea of acting out our stories?

~Eli

I have no idea what you're talking about. Why did you and Clare look like you were scared out of your minds at the same thought?

-Vivian

I wrote back. I laughed at the contrast between my crappy handwriting and Eli's almost-Calligraphy.

Touché, Vivian.

~Eli

We wrote back and forth for the remainder of the class and Eli told me a little about Clara Edwin, whom he claims is one of his greatest creations. Apparently she's an Ingénue (Eli's word for floozy, as Clare put it) who is madly in love with Emmett Worthsgold, her sarcastic neighbor. I really think he underestimates my wit. I asked him if Clara and Emmett were anything like him and Clare, but he denied any connection between the two. It was going to take some serious scheming to get them together. Adam and I had a lot of work to do...

"Hey, Vivian, when do you want to work on video projects?" Adam asked as we exited the school.

"Well I'm free today if you are." I replied with a smile. "How about your house? I'd invite you to the Edwards house, but Clare's parents don't allow boys over when they aren't home."

"W-well..." he stuttered. "I guess that'd be cool. My mom and dad don't get home til' 6:00 and Drew has practice til 5:30 so we have a while to work." He sounded uneasy, but he smiled none the less.

The walk to Adam's house was completely silent. We decided we should both read over our scenes to decide how we wanted to perform them.

_Eli pulled Clare into a kiss, which heated up quickly._

_She peered into his eyes. They were full of love and lust. She loosened up and kissed him with _

_more passion._

_Eli needed Clare, and Clare needed Eli. There were no exceptions, no go-backs. Just Eli and _

_Clare. Light and Dark. Love and Lust, and right now, that lust was taking over._

This was going to be the most awkward video I've ever been in.


End file.
